A variety of vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, carry radio equipment to send or receive signals with other devices. To communicate with the other devices, the radio equipment includes antennas inside the vehicles that are used to send and receive the signals. The vehicles may include objects that interfere with the radio device sending and receiving the signals.